bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Na Na Na
|} Na Na Na - пятнадцатый трек из альбома 24/Seven. Входит в делюкс версию альбома. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na When you know some stupid boy's just trying to break your heart Don't even play his game He doesn't see how beautiful you are Baby just walk away When you're feeling like the world is pushing on your chest Don't let it get to you Sometimes you gotta step back and take a breath And find a different boy with you Na na na na Na na na na When you're heart's about to break Sometimes you just gotta say Na na na na When you need to get away from the place where you are Sometimes you gotta hit the road Baby, turn the radio up, windows down in your car Take a trip and let it roll Na na na na Na na na na When you're heart's about to break Sometimes you just gotta say Na na na na When it feels like all the walls are frozen in And the noise is way too loud for you Put your headphones on and get lost in a song Gotta find you a different crew Yeah, from the top, here we go Na na na na Na na na na When you're heart's about to break Sometimes you just gotta say Na na na na When you're feeling like the world is pushing on your chest Don't let it get to you Sometimes you gotta step back and take a breath Na na na na Перевод На, на, на, на, На, на, на, на, На, на, на, на, На, на, на, на Если ты знаешь глупого парня, пытающегося разбить тебе сердце, Не играй в его игры! Он не видит, как ты прекрасна! Детка, просто уйди от него Если ты чувствуешь, как будто мир толкает тебя в грудь, Не позволяй ему добраться до тебя Иногда ты должна сделать шаг назад и перевести дух, И найти другого парня На, на, на, на, На, на, на, на Когда твое сердце вот-вот разорвется, Иногда ты просто должна сказать, На, на, на, на Когда тебе нужно уйти с того места, где ты находишься, Иногда ты должна отправится в путь Детка, включи радио, опусти стекло в своей машине, Соверши путешествие и дай этому случиться На, на, на, на, На, на, на, на Когда твое сердце вот-вот разорвется, Иногда ты просто должна сказать, На, на, на, на Когда такое чувство, что преграды не сдвинуть с места, И слишком шумно для тебя, Вставь наушники в уши и растворись в песне Ты должна найти другую компанию Да, сначала, поехали! На, на, на, на, На, на, на, на Когда твое сердце вот-вот разорвется, Иногда ты просто должна сказать На, на, на, на, Когда ты чувствуешь, как будто мир толкает тебя в грудь, Не позволяй ему добраться до тебя Иногда ты должна сделать шаг назад и перевести дух, На, на, на, на.